


The Ripper unleashed on the creep

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Fluffyverse [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anya Jenkins lives, Beatdown, Comedy, Cordelia Chase Lives, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Not for Andrew fans, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Tara Maclay Lives, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Lives, Winifred "Fred" Burkle lives, for fun, most of them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Andrew, like the idiot he is, mentions the time he walked in on everyone having sex to Giles. Pure crack fic. Not for Andrew fans. Sequel to 'Team Angel v. Team Spike- Civil War', 'Heroes v. a brat and a creep', 'A creep learns his lesson multiple times' and 'Don't mess up the day of love'.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Fluffyverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Ripper unleashed on the creep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So another hilarious Andrew related idea I got, and like I said, not for his fans. This is a little sequel to my other one-shots- "Team Angel v. Team Spike- Civil War', 'Heroes v. a brat and a creep', 'A creep learns his lesson multiple times' and 'Don't mess up the day of love'.
> 
> I've made a whole one-shot series out of this whole thing at this point, and I'll probably do more one-shots in this series. So anyone got a name I can give to this series? Because "Almost everyone in Buffyverse lives happily ever after, other than the horrible characters, and some whose deaths, while saddening, weren't unnecessarily cruel" is too long. So, any idea for the series name? Thanks a lot, much appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoy.

Giles was reading a book in a room in the Slayer Organization's base in London, a book about spells, since there were new and innovative ways of doing old spells nowadays, and he needed to keep up or he'd be left behind. A baseball bat was kept in the room too near the couch he was sitting on.

That was when Andrew arrived. "Hey, what's up old man?"

Giles groaned inwardly, since Andrew was the last person he wanted to see, like always, well him and Kennedy both, why was he here?

"I am reading a book", Giles said, hoping that gave him the hint he needed to know.

"Oh really? What's it about? Spells? I wanna read some too", Andrew said as he went and sat next to Giles, making him clutch one fist with gritted teeth as Andrew started peeking.

Andrew was wearing a half shirt so Giles noticed the scar on his arm left from when Wesley had stabbed him for walking in on himself and Fred in bed, and then Faith had pulled the knife out and landed a nice cut on his thing for walking in on her when she was coming out of the shower.

"Ah right, that's a funny story, like you know, the day you lot pranked me, I was wounded, so I needed to teleport to the infirmary", Andrew started narrating. "And then my spell went wrong due to the wounds I had sustained in my battle against the bees and hounds. So I walked in on Angel and Cordelia, they were naked except their inners, and he was going slow due to the happiness thing, though I know its performance issues."

Giles groaned inwardly as he put the book away and taking off his glasses, started cleaning them to get the visual out of his head.

"And yeah, I walked in on others too, like Willow and Tara, oh they were both going down on each other, it was so erotic", Andrew said, lost in thought, and Giles was cleaning his glasses even harder. "And Xander and Anya as well, Anya even mentioned wanting a threesome with 2 Xanders."

Giles was cleaning his glasses even harder, and if he cleaned them any harder, they would break.

"And Buffy and Spike, oh they were so erotic too. Like Spike had Buffy cuffed to the bedposts, and she was in sexy pink lingerie-"

At this point, Giles gave Andrew a dark look. No longer was he Giles, he was the Ripper now. The last spell he had read in the book was about a fire spell, and he turned to look at the baseball bat nearby.

"So anyway, they were roleplaying, she was like the helpless Slayer being done by the evil Vampire who had captured her-"

* * *

Buffy and Faith as well as Angel and Spike were sparring in a nearby room, with Willow, Tara, Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, Xander, Dawn, Anya, Gunn, Lorne, Vi, Satsu and Renee were doing other stuff, while shooting the sparring people glances every now and then.

_WHACK!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH!"

Andrew's scream of pain preceded by the whacking sound made them all stop.

"I smell something burning, mate", Spike said.

"Yeah, me too", Angel said.

And then Andrew ran out of the room, clutching the same arm where Wesley had stabbed him and then Faith had pulled it out. It was broken, and he was holding it with his other hand. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

Andrew ran out of the house and then they saw Giles rushing after him, holding a flaming baseball bat. "You bloody idiot!"

And then he ran out after Andrew as all of them started laughing hysterically again.

"What did that idiot do this time?" Dawn wondered.

"Who cares? This is gold!" Buffy said.

"We have to record it, B", Faith said.

"Anyone got a camera?" Willow asked.

"I don't", Xander said.

"Wait! I'm bringing mine from my room", Fred said as she ran into her room.

They all looked out of the window at Giles chasing Andrew with the bat as Tara said. "Quickly."

"Coming!" Fred's voice came.

"I really need to keep this in memory", Lorne said.

"Oh yeah, but a recording is better, because then we can see it outside our brains", Cordelia said as Fred returned with her camera.

"Come on, quickly", Gunn told her.

"I don't want to miss the whacking like anytime", Anya told them.

"There it is", Wesley said as Fred finally managed to switch the camera on to make a recording of the scene.

_WHACK!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHH!" Andrew screamed in pain as Giles managed to break his leg, making him crawl as all were almost rolling in hysterical laughter.

"Please make copies of that", Satsu requested.

"Yeah, for the whole organization", Renee added.

"Will do", Fred smirked.

"Thanks", Vi said.

_WHACK!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHH!" Andrew screamed as his other arm was broken, and all laughed hysterically once more while Fred continued recording, and eventually when it was all done, footage of Andrew's beatdown by the Ripper was circulated within the whole Slayer Organization to show them why Andrew was such a moron and why mentioning the sexual escapades to Giles of his children in all but name was a bad idea, since it ended up unleashing the Ripper.

As for Andrew, no one cared about the creep, other than laughing at his misery and pain, which he deserved anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> And done, Andrew got what he deserved once more. Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
